In a factory, a warehouse, or the like, a moving apparatus configured to move a moving machine such as a crane on a predetermined moving path is adopted. In the moving apparatus of this type, position control for detecting the position of the moving machine and controlling an operation state of the moving machine on the basis of a detection result is performed. As a method of the position control, the position of the moving machine is detected by performing inductive radio communication between the moving machine on the moving path and a base station using an induction ratio technique.
A system configured to detect a position using the inductive radio technique needs to perform communication using plural antennas on the base station side and an antenna on the moving machine side in order to perform the inductive radio communication. Therefore, the system is large and complicated and cost of the system increase.